Mikita Resistance
by Wootar16
Summary: Okay, so this is pretty much the same as the episode 1x06 Resistance except it's Mikita. Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I know I shouldn't be starting another story considering I'm not done my other one but this idea just wouldn't go away! So here it is. It it pretty much the same as the episode in season 1 but the ending is a little different. Let me know what you think. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1**

Michael knocked on Percy's office door and walked in. "You wanted to see me sir?"

Percy looked up from his computer and closed the lid of his laptop. "Michael I want you to go get the recruits set up. We need to test a few of them and we're going to send them off to a 'training camp' for the day."

Michael looked at Percy. He knew these kinds of tests, he didn't like them but he knew it was a vital part of making sure the agents were ready for the field. "Who's being tested today?" He asked placing his hands behind his back.

"Today it'll be Eric, Angeles and Nikita." Michael looked at Percy. He knew that Eric and Nikita were both on their way to becoming agents, Angeles on the other hand was all ready being looked at for cancelation.

"Alright sir. I'll go get the recruits ready to go." Michael turned to leave when Percy caught his attention.

"Michael, there is one other thing. We need someone to play the 'dead comrade' for Nikita. You're close to her do you have any ideas as to who would be a good choice."

Michael frowned at Percy. "I think Birkhoff is a good pick. They've grown close since she's been here and seeing him dead will definatly push her to her limits."

Percy stood up from behind his desk and walked over and stood infront of Michael. "Good. Now go get those recruits set up. You're excused." Percy walked back over to his desk and sat down. Michael gave a slight nod and walked out of the office. Just as he walked out of the office Amanda came around the corner. "So, do you think he knows." Percy looked at her. "Of course not. It should be fun to watch."

* * *

Michael walked into the recruit training area. The various recruits were sparring with eachother, some were running on the treadmills and others were taking a short break and chatting about any up coming missions they were going to go on. His eyes then landed on Nikita, she was lifting weights at the far end of room. She was the only girl, and was lifting about twice and much as some of the male recruits.

"Okay guys listen up! Today you will start learning how to deal with snipers, but there's a catch because this particular facility couldn't house the training range you'll be going to one of the off site training grounds. The bus leaves in fifteen minutes. You all know what you need so gear up." With that Michael left the recruit training area allowing the recruits to gather their necessary items from their rooms.

Nikita smiled at the thought of finally being able to get out of Division. She knew the transports windows were blacked out so she would never really be outside but she was glad that she would be able to hear the cars on the highway. After Michael had finished talking she quickly went to her room ad changed into her more appropriate clothing. She lined up with the rest of the recruits on sub level one and boarded the bus.

* * *

When she walked in everyone took various seats, it was a typical coach bus which could seat about 50 people but they were a smaller group so there were plenty of empty seats. She took the seat closest from the front that she could, she moved to the back of the bus sand sat about 15 rows back. She sat down at the window and stared into the black film that was covering them.

A few seconds later she heard a throat get cleared beside her. She looked up to see Michael standing in the aisle next to her seat in a navy suit with a navy button down shirt. "Is this seat taken?" He asked her, allowing a small smile to play at his lips.

"No, please have a seat." Nikita said smiling back at him. She would never admit it to anyone but she had always had a crush on Michael. But she knew the rules, Division didn't allow relationships not between fellow recruits and especially not between a recruit and their handler, especially when said handler is also the second in command.

Michael sat down beside her and folded his hands in his lap. "So you excited for today?" He asked.

"Totally! I'm going to set the new record. What is it anyway?" Michael smiled at her enthusiasm. "Good luck, it's 2500 metres."

Nikita smiled back at him. "Michael I know you're the one who set the record, I got nerd to dig it up. I wanted to know what I was up against."

Michael looked at her curiously. "You looked me up? Well I'm flattered." He said placing his hand over his heart in a mock gesture.

"Shut up!" Nikita said pushing him lightly in the arm.

The bus then pulled onto the highway. They could here the various cars go by as they travelled to the other facility.

"Nikita, I wanted to say that you did well in the interrogation this morning." Nikita turned to face him.

"Thanks Michael but you and I both know I sucked. Amanda is going to have my ass." Michael sigh.

"Nikita, you didn't suck. Not everyone can be as heartless as Amanda. You did..." Michael stopped suddenly when the bus was hit from behind. He knew what was next and when the bullets began to ripe through the bus he shielded Nikita out of instinct. "Everyone get off! Now!" Two men in black clothing with guns started to shove people off the bus. Michael covered Nikita as they stood up. He was grabbed by one of the men and pulled out to the aisle. "You two lady!" one of the guards called. Nikita slowly walked out behind Michael. "Guys just relax." One of the guards hit Michael in the stomach and then across the face with the butt of his gun. "Michael!" Nikita called. Just then she felt a sharp pain in her head as the other guards gun connected with her skull. She fell to the ground as the darkness came over her.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here is my next chapter to this story. I couldn't believe all the great reviews I've gotten to continue this story. Thanks SO much everybody. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 2 – Words 1102**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I saw a man in the corner get up and walk to the door. The last thing I remembered was the bus being attacked and then everything went blank. I noticed that I was tied to a chair with rope holding my ankles an wrists. I knew that only meant one thing. Electric shock. I tried to find a way out of the room. My eyes landed on an air vent just above a table which, once free I would easily be able to get to. I started trying to loosen the ropes around my wrist when the sound of the door opening made me stop. A Chinese man who appeared to be in his late twenties walked in. He walked over to me and placed a picture in front of me.

"You kidnapped one of our agents in the middle of the night and then came back and killed our president. What kind of person your age comes up with something like this? Hmm, you can't be more than 25 years old, you couldn't possibly have pulled this off by yourself. Who do you work for!" I looked at the picture that was shoved in my face. I recognized the man as Er Ming Wong the secret service agent I had interrogated at division this morning.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied keeping my eyes trained on his. He walked over to just behind the chair I was tied to and pulled out an electrocution device. From the looks of it it is was pretty simple. A few wires attached to a main box almost a battery. He attached the prongs to the side of the chair and turned on the machine.

"Tell me. Who do you work for?" I glared at him. I wasn't going to give up anything on Division if I did make it out of here alive Division would cancel me on the spot when they found out I told the chinese something.

"Go to hell." I spat out. He looked at me for a moment, expecting me to change met answer. When I didn't he turned it to 50 volts. An involuntary scream escaped my lips as the electricity ripped through my body.

* * *

Michael walked in and stood behind the desk where Birkhoff was on the computer and Amanda was sitting. "Alright so here's our recruit. She just woke up. Took her long enough." Birkhoff said while eating a twizzler.

Just then Percy walked into operations dressed in a black suit. "Since when do you sit in on recruit exercises?" Michael asked curiously as Percy walked in and sat down. "I wanted to see what all the hype was about around this recruit. Besides its sort of fun don't you think?" Michael looked down at him doing his best to hide the look of disgust from creeping onto his face. 'How can watching a teenager get tortured be fun?' Michael wondered.

For the next few minutes they watching intently wondering if/when she would crack. Nothing much happened except Nikita gave up the name of Division but for some reason held her tongue on any information. There were a few moments where Michael thought he was going to be sick because of Nikita being electrocuted but he was able to keep his cool. He was about to challenge Amanda's tactics when he felt a sharp pain it the side of his neck.

* * *

"What about your comrade. The man who my men say selflessly protected you on the bus. Michael I believe his name is. What is his role in this Division?"

I tenced at the mention of Michael, I knew he was on the bus it just never crossed my mind that something happened to him. I thought division would have extracted him. I didn't think I would get an extraction but I wasnt going to give up any information on Michael.

"I don't know who you're talking about." The man walked over to me and held down the button to the two way radio. A few seconds later I heard Michaels voice through the speakers. "What are you doing! Let go of me. Where's Nikita? What did you do to her."

"Are you still going to claim you don't know him?" He asked

"Fine I know him. Please don't hurt him. If I knew anything about who killed your president I would tell you but I don't!" I screamed.

"See I think you're lying. Hopefully this will motivate you a little." He walked out the door. I began to desperately try to get the bonds off me. I almost had them off when the sound of a gun shot made me stop. A minute later three guards came in carrying a body. My stomach was suddenly in my throat as they dropped it to the ground and I saw Michaels cold face lull to the side.

I bit my lip to stop the tears from escaping my eyes. "I told you he didn't do anything! He was innocent!" I was furious. He came over to me and held a knife to my throat.

"Tell me what I want to know or you will end up like your friend!" He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. As soon as he came close enough to me I head butted him. I wripped my arms out of their restrants and was able to pull the string off my anckles.

Without even blinking I shot him three times in the chest. I ran over to where Michael's body lay limped on the ground and quickly checked for a pulse. "Michael? Michael? Please don't be dead. Come on wake up. Please wake up." I pleaded with him.

When he didn't respond and I couldn't find pulse I knew there was nothing I could do. He died because of me. And there wasn't anything I could do to bring him back. But I also remembered that he taught me never to give up no matter what what happens, fight until you can't fight anymore. I then saw the air vent that I had found earlier. I jumped onto the table and pushed the air vent open. I crawled through the various twists and turns for what seemed like forever. I finally found a way out. I opened the grate and jumped out landing in a hallway. I turned left and ran down the long corridor. Just as I turned right I felt a sharp sting in my neck and for the second time that day I fell unconscious.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! But school as just been kicking my A** and my sister is getting ready to go to college so everything is a little crazy. This is my second last chapter to this story. I know I shouldn't have but I've also started writting a Balex fic, I should be posting the first chapter in a few days, it too with only be about 4 chapters give or take. Also the last chapter of my fic 'Open Fire' will probably be posted before next Monday, if I get really inspired before Friday. Well enough of me. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3 – Words 911**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. The white walls, floor and ceiling made me realize that I was back at Division. I thought it was all a dream only to notice the deep red cuts on my ankles and wrists. Remembering seeing Michael dead suddenly gave me the urge to throw, I ran to the washroom and empty the contents of my stomach. I lay my head against the coolness of the wall and let the tears escape from my eyes. I few minutes later I heard my bedroom door open then close followed by foot steps and then a light knock on my bathroom door.

"Kelly go away. I really don't feel like talking right now." I closed my eyes again hoping she would just leave me alone. I heard the door open slowly. I looked up to see Michael standing in the door wearing his trademark dark suit. I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought maybe I was imaging him.

He smiled lightly at me. "You're not crazy." He said gruffly. I knew then that he was real. I clammered up from where I was sitting, ran over and wrapped my arms around his torso.I was so relieved to see him alive. I breathed in the familiar sent of his cologne and freshly pressed suit. I suddenly broke into tears remembering everything from last night. My knees collapsed from under me, and I felt Michael gently bend down while holding me tightly in his arms. For a few minutes we just sat on the ground enjoying each others company. I slowly pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I thought you were dead." I said between sobs.

He gently pushed a stray piece of hair off my face. "I know. I'm sorry." I looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?" I asked confused. How did he know? What did he know? I stood up and sat down on my bed.

He walked over and knelt in front of me. "I knew that you we're going to be tested. But not that it was going to be me who they used. I thought it was going I be Birkhoff. This is something that every recruit has to go through. I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry."

I looked at him in disbelief. I couldn't believe what he was saying. I raise my hand and without even thinking hit him hard across he face. He took the hit and didn't retaliate he just sat there looking at me, a look of regret etched onto his face. "You knew I was going to be tortured! You knew I was going to possibly have to see my best friend DEAD! And you didn't think of telling me!"

Michael looked up at me. "Nikita I promise I never meant to hurt you."

I looked up from the ground and looked into his eyes. "Michael I saw you dead! I thought you had died because of me. You were dead and there wasn't anything I could do." I stood up and walked to the far corner of my room. "Michael please just leave. I can't deal with this right now."

"Nik..."

"Don't. Don't just leave."

Michael slowly stood up and walked over and opened the door. "I am sorry." He said leaving me alone to my thoughts.

**Michael POV**

I opened the door and slowly left Nikita's room. I walked towards operations and saw Birkhoff on one of the computers. "Birkhoff, I need a favor." I said walking over to him.

"Of course sir. What do you need?" he asked nervously putting on his glasses.

"Birkhoff for the last time, please call me Michael. And I need your help with a personal matter. Neither Percy or Amanda can know about it. Understood?" Birkhoff looked at me curiously. "Okaaay, what can I help you with Michael."

I quickly looked around to make sure that no one was around. "You know Nikita pretty well. What kind of things does she like?" Birkhoff looked at me confused. "If you don't mind me asking why can't you just talk to her? I mean she never shuts up about you so I'm guessing you two are pretty close."

I smiled lightly at the comment before turning serious again. "We had sort of a falling out, I kept something from her that I shouldn't have and she's really angry at me. I want to give her something nice to make up for it."

Birkhoff nodded his head in understanding. "Got ya, I don't know that much about her but I do know that her mother used to have a broch that she always loved when she was a kid. She didn't take it with her when she ran away."

"Do you happen to know what it looked like?" I asked.

Birkhoff scratched his head. "Yeah, she described it to me once. She said that it was on a light purple background and it had like a white porcelain 3D image of a kitten. She said she had always wanted a cat and that had been like the next thing because her dad wouldn't let her have a pet."

I smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you so much. I owe you one." I knew it was totally out of character of me I was truly grateful for that information. I quickly walked out of operations, not hearing what Birkhoff said next. "Thank you? Wow you really must love Nikki."

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so just like my other Mikita fic Open Fire this story has reached it's end. Hopefully you like how I've carried it out. Let me know what you think. Also I'm starting two other fics so those should be up soon. **

**Chapter 4**

**Michael's POV**

I walked though the streets until I reached a small antique shop. I walked in and up to the counter. "Hey Meagan. How are you today?"

She smiled at me as she closed up the register. "I'm good. What can I do for you Michael?"

"I'm looking for something specific. It's for a um... colleage of mine. We had this sort of falling out and I need something to give her as an apology." Meagan chuckled. "Alright. So what sort of thing are you looking for?"

"I want to give her something like what she said her mom had when she was a kid. It was a brotch and she said it had a light purple background and a small white porcelain 3D picture of a kitten." Once I finished describing I watched as Meagan quickly went to the back giving me a quick 'Hang on.'

A few minutes later she came back with a small black felt box. "This came in a few weeks ago. I think this is what you're looking for."

She opened the box and surrounded by black felt was almost exact replica of what Birkhoff had described to me. "Thank you, she'll love it. How much?" I asked taking out my wallet.

"I can tell this girl obviously means a lot to you. Consider it a gift from me." I smiled awkwardly at her.

"Thanks Meagan." She smile as she placed the box in a small bag and handed it to me.

"No problem Michael. Best of luck to you." I smiled at her again before walking out the door.

**Nikita's POV**

I walked down the long seemingly endless grey corridor that lead to my room. My hands were sore and bloody and the sweat made my hair cling to the back of my neck and side of my face. I began unwrapping the badges from my hands as I walked and finally arrived at my room. I opened the door and threw the badges onto the ground. I walked straight to the bathroom running my hands on my face trying to relax. I turned on the water, got undressed and climbed into the shower. I stood under the hot water as I tried to forget about the past week. My wrists and ankles were still sore and I still couldn't get the image of Michael dead out of my head. Even though I knew it wasn't true I still woke up in the middle of the night screaming. I regrettably shut off the water and got out of the shower wrapping myself in a robe. I quickly brushed my hair and walked into the main part of my bedroom. That's when my eyes fell on the small box that was sitting neatly on the middle of my bed with a white envelop on top. I carefully walked over to it and sat down on the bed. I ripped opened the envelope and read the card that lay inside.

_I'm sorry,_

_Michael_

I smiled sadly at the letter. I knew I shouldn't really be mad at him but I just wasn't ready to forgive him yet. I unwrapped the box and carefully opened the lid. My heart nearly stopped and my breath caught in my throat as I looked down at the broch that lay in the box. Carefully I took it out and held it in my hand. I quickly got dressed and headed out towards operations.

Nikita walked out of her room and down the hall towards operations. She quickly scanned around noticing that the training area was empty. 'everyone is probably at the cafeteria for dinner.' she thought to herself. She quickly walked up to operations and opened the door. She walked over to Birkhoff who was sitting at a computer. "Hey Nerd. Do you know where Michael is?" She asked leaning against the side of the table.

"Hey Nikki. I think he's in his office. Why?" Birkhoff asked smiling at her as he turned in his chair.

"I just need to talk to him."

Birkhoff smile grew even wider. "So you're finally ready to forgive him eh? And before you say anything Michael didn't tell me. I heard it around. I'm sorry Nikki." He said kindly.

Nikita smiled sadly. "Yeah well I'm giving him a second chance, I might not be ready to forgive him completely just yet. Thanks Nerd." Nikita walked out of operations and headed towards Michael's office.

She knocked on the door before slowly pushing open the door. "Michael?" She asked slowly walking into the room. She watched as he stood from behind his desk and walked around closer to her.

"Hi." He said simply. "I am sorry you know." He said looking at her.

Nikita bowed her head and looked at te ground. "I know."

Michael took his hand and gently lifted her chin so that he was looking at him. "I never meant to hurt you. I was going to tell Percy not to test you but then he would have questioned your ability to function as an agent and then there would be the possibility of you being canceled. Nikita I wouldn't be able to stand it if something happened to you. I wouldn't have a reason to live anymore." As Nikita looked at him she could see the raw emotion behind his eyes and could hear it in his voice. She stood on her toes and lightly kissed him. The kiss started out gentle put quickly turned more passionate as a years worth of lust and sexual tension bubbled to the surface. After a few minutes the need for air became nessacery and they pulled away from eachother. They rested their foreheads against one another's breathing heavily as they caught their breath. "What happens now?" Nikita asked looking up at him.

"I don't know. But we'll figure it all out. Baby steps."

_**THE END**_

**REVIEW!**


End file.
